


Tales from the Holodeck

by ferralore



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, They gon frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferralore/pseuds/ferralore
Summary: A collection of oneshots to mainly help me warm up to writing longform again. Preemptive Mature tag.Also, unless otherwise noted, all of these take place on the holodeck.





	1. Cookies

"I don't see the point in hand-making cookies, Ferra."

Lore held a tray of cookies out in front of him, all of them doughy and uncooked. He looked at the doctor with confusion.

"It's a tradition." Daniel replied, taking the tray of uncooked cookies from the other android and sliding them into the artificial oven beside him. "At least, in my family. Back when I lived on Terra, my father and I made cookies every Christmas."

"Christmas." Lore echoed, observing the feel of the word as it rolls off his tongue. "Yes, Christmas. The holiday, celebrated in December, where people exchange gifts under an evergreen tree. Some sources say that it is a celebration for the birth of the-"

"That doesn't matter anymore, really." Daniel interjected, cutting him off. "What Christmas is now really depends on the person. Sure, gifts are still exchanged by those who celebrate it, but it has seemed to have fallen out of fashion - at least, from what I've experienced in my tours of duty. Not one ship that I've been on has celebrated the holiday officially, just small groups. Of course, there's other holidays, but those too aren't really celebrated anymore."

Daniel huffed a sigh, looking down as he finally closed the oven's door.

"Hey, don't..." Lore started to mutter, flinching slightly as he reached out to Daniel's shoulder. "Don't feel too sad-"

"Empathy."

"What?"

"Empathy." Daniel repeated. "Another human... thing. You're finally starting to get it!"

He gave a congratulatory handshake to the android. Lore took it - hesitantly, of course - and withdrew his hand rather quickly after the shake.

"I'm not a fan of this." Lore muttered, looking down at his hand.

"And why aren't you?" Daniel countered, motioning towards a rather comfy chair sitting next to the fireplace in the living room adjacent to the kitchen. "Tell me."

The android groaned and rolled his eyes before reluctantly agreeing to the sudden shift in the session.

"Because I won't really care."

"And why is that?" Daniel asked, pulling up a chair from the kitchen to sit in front of Lore with his back to the fireplace.

"I don't care."

"Wh-"

"I just said _I don't care_."

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes and shaking this head.

"Well, you're going to have to care real soon." he scolded. "Because if I can't get you fixed by the time the grace period Captain Picard gave us, you're going to-"

"Be deactivated and used for scrap for you and my brother." Lore interjected, in a near mocking tone.

"Watch your voice."

" _Watch your voice._ "

"Don't-" Daniel started to say, stopping himself when he realized that raising his voice to Lore would get him nowhere. Instead, the two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until-

_Ding!_

"The cookies!" stated Daniel, perking up from the chair he was slouched in. "Come on. It may be artificial or holographic... but it wouldn't matter to us. We don't need to eat. Now, come and experience true holiday joy with me."


	2. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place inside of Daniel's quarters.

"You look better with that on."

Daniel eyed the other android up and down as he sat on the bed. Lore stood before him, wearing only a plain black turtleneck sweater and the pants to his "uniform".

"Oh really?" Lore teased, showing one of his rather signature cocky grins. "Tell me, how so? Is it the way that my figure is presented? Or is it the way that I'm breaking uniform code?"

Daniel contained a chuckle within his still-human mind. He mulled over the choice of words before deciding to respond to him.

"Well, to start." he said, taking a look right into the lifeless eyes of Lore. "It suits you better. The gold is quite a bit too much."

"I couldn't get your division colors." Lore noted, shrugging. "They wanted me to be more like my brother in terms of appearance; simply because of-"

"Don't start that right now, _mon cheri_." Daniel cooed. He stood up and held the other in an embrace. Lore, at first, seemed thoroughly confused at the gesture but was quickly assured by the way that Daniel held himself against the other. "Now's the time for talking about _you_."

"You're right. Now, go on."

"Alright."

Daniel's eyes carefully scanned each fiber of the sweater that Lore wore, fighting the urge to pick off the stray ones that decided to move onto his uniform's sleeves.

"Secondly... the way your silhouette looks is much more lithe and slim. The full jumpsuit really bulks out your form."

 _It really doesn't deserve that._ Daniel finished mentally, knowing that Lore could hear him just fine - as long as he had his internal communications turned on.

"I agree." he responded out loud.

"Thirdly, I just..."

Daniel couldn't find the words to describe just what he wanted to say in that moment. Was it human emotion - a complex concept that Lore would probably never get - getting in the way? Quite possibly.

"Ferr...?" Lore cautiously cooed, brushing a tuft of synthetic hair from the other's face.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm finally starting to grasp complex concepts."

"Are you?"

"I am."

A sigh of relief came from Daniel before he attempted to continue.

"Like adoration. But, much more stronger than that. What's it called again?" Lore inquired.

"Lust. Infatuation. Love-"

"It's not important at this moment in time, _mon cheri_."

Daniel tried not to laugh at Lore's rather lackluster French pronunciation.

"What? Didn't I-"

"It's not important." Daniel whispered, placing a single silver finger upon his lips.

"Right."

There was a moment of silence before Lore piped up again.

"Now, I have a question."

"Yes, Lore?" Daniel inquired.

Almost faster than he could react, Daniel was wrapped in a cold-yet-warm kiss from the other android. It was, well, rather sloppy - but what would you expect from someone ( _something_ ) that doesn't know any better?

And, once they broke away, he asked his question.

"Was that something that humans do when in love?"

Daniel chuckled.

"Yes." he simply stated. "But not quite like that. Here - let me show you how it's done."


	3. Creativity

"Today," Daniel said, waiting for the computer to finish rendering the program. "we're going to do a creativity exercise. I'm taking a twenty-first century song and making up a music video for the song."

Lore raised an eyebrow as he was handed a box.

"Now, put that on. I want you to look the part."

"And you're not changing?" Lore asked, opening the box - revealing a jacket of an older fashion. It had leather and golden cloth parts - with metallic clasps in the shape of the Starfleet communication badges.

"I'll change inside." Daniel responded, crossing his arms. "Now, are you going to put the jacket on or no? Because it should be close to-"

" _Program complete. Enter when ready._ "

The doors to the holodeck opened, revealing a rather dark and moody atmosphere. A silver moon dimly lit a cliff's edge. It highlighted the short grass and sparse trees - with a vague shape resembling a late twentieth century vehicle in the distance. Soft music wavered in the distance, seemingly influencing a soft bounce to the light that lit the scene.

"Come." was all Daniel had stated before heading into the scene. Lore, reluctantly, followed - leaving the jacket at the door.

Once the pair were inside, the doors gently closed and faded away to leave them surrounded in the artificial night. Daniel turned around and huffed a sigh at the sight of Lore without the jacket he had given him prior to entering the holodeck.

"Go figure." he muttered, turning to a tree directly to their right. "Luckily, if I had programmed this right... _Computer, wardrobe_."

There was a pause before a segment of the tree opened up to a small closet. Daniel disappeared briefly inside before coming out again; this time, he was wearing a jacket similar to the one that he attempted to give to Lore before, but it was a light blue as opposed to the golden hue of the other jacket. Torn jeans told that yes, in fact, he _was_ wearing the outfit over his uniform. His shoes remained unchanged.

"See, I didn't need to change." Daniel explained, closing the door to the closet. Once the door was closed, the tree regained its former state and looked indistinguishable from the other trees scattered on the platform. "Now you try."

There was a brief moment of hesitation from Lore before he echoed the command that Daniel had given moments before. After another few moments he emerged from the tree closet with a near-perfect match of Daniel's outfit, save for a color palette swap.

"There you go." Daniel praised, taking Lore's hand and guiding him towards the vehicle in the distance. "Now, I've got the music engrained in the program. It's ready to go when you are, Lore."

"And which song might this be?"

"Nightcall." Daniel answered simply. "It's a song by the twenty-first century electronic artist Kavinsky. My great great grandfather enjoyed the genre briefly in his adolescence. I enjoy going over songs that he enjoyed because they just... get my creative juices flowing, you know?"


	4. Please, I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Daniel's quarters... again

"Oh, Lore," Daniel mumbled, holding the other in a close embrace. "You never fail to find new ways to please me."

"Oh?" Lore asked, showing one of his signature smirks. "Tell me, how so?"

He pulled himself in closer to Daniel, giving gentle pressure against his leg.

"Well." Daniel said, responding to the intimate touch by reciprocating it. "For starters, you seem to know all the right spots to grace with your touch."

"We _are_ constructed in a similar fashion, Ferr." Lore replied, curling his R in the back of his throat the best that he could with his physical limitations.

"Similar, but not the same."

"Aw hush."

Daniel cracked a smirk.

"You don't tell me to do that. Only  _I_ am supposed to do that." Daniel teased, placing a finger on Lore's lips. "Is that clear?"

Lore didn't speak in response. He only leaned closer into Daniel until their noses touched and their lips were only mere inches apart from each other.

"You're such a brat."

"Shut it, Ensign."

The other android cocked his head, letting him sneak in a peck on Daniel's lips. "No." he muttered, grabbing onto the collar of Daniel's uniform. With a free hand, he disengaged both Daniel's commlink and his own and tossed them onto the couch behind them.

"Lore, what're y-"

"Shut it, Commander."

Lore shoved Daniel to the thin strip of wall dividing the living area of Daniel's quarters and his bedroom, flattening the other against the wall with a kiss harder than any one he had ever done before.

 _"Lore-"_ Daniel cried out, gasping for an unneeded breath when the other pulled himself away. "I-I..."

"I said _shut it_ ," Lore repeated, using one hand to hold Daniel's wrists high above his head. "didn't I?"

Daniel swallowed, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Now look at me."

Daniel complied.

"For the next few minutes, you can forget about your petty human rankings. You're mine. And you are under my command. Do you understand?"

Daniel nodded.

"I want to hear it."

"Y-yessir..." Daniel muttered, straining to reach Lore's face - desperate for another like that.

"Now."

Lore took his free hand and started to gently trace down Daniel's left side - making him shiver.


End file.
